hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Yumi Yoshimura
Yumi is the second member of the rock band Puffy. She is a guitarist and a vocalist. History See: Young Ami and Yumi Appearance She dresses in a heavy metal/grunge/goth style with studded necklaces and bracelets, a light purple T-shirt with a skull, a black miniskirt, purple bike shorts, and black army boots. For night time, Yumi wears a white sleeved nightgown. For swimwear, Yumi first wears camouflage bikini in the episode "Robo-Pop," but in "Surf's Up" and "Onwards" Yumi now wears an purple bikini with half a skull on the bikini top and the other half on the bikini bottom. For formal wear, Yumi wears a black dress with the same studded choker from her main outfit and wears black opera gloves. For ninja wear, Yumi wears a black sleeveless ninja outfit and wears a black balaclava. Personality Being older, Yumi is also more impetuous than Ami and rushes headlong into a decision before thinking. However, Yumi has a mature side, too, and sometimes reasons with Ami's childish obsessions. Yumi loves things like ninjas, monster trucks, car crushers and anything else rough and tough. When she was younger in the episode Opera Yumi it is shown that she was a opera singer since birth, but rebelled to go to rock. She also commonly disrespects Kaz. Yumi was also hypnotized by her old opera teacher and had to recused by Kaz and Ami. In the episode "Hypno Kaz," a Magician was trying to hypnotize Yumi out of her nail-biting addiction and accidentally hypnotized Kaz Special Abilities Yumi can drive the tour bus, talk to squirrels, eat a lot of food if she is very bored and make a huge mess like Kaz and Ami. Yumi is also a fighter and at times, a ninja due to her training in Ninjacompoop. Trivia *The skull on Yumi's T-shirt has the same facial expressions as she does and seems to have a mind of its own. *In Tekken 6, Asuka Kazama from the Tekken series can be customized to resemble Yumi. *In the Nickelodeon programming, Grey Delisle, who voiced Yumi, has voiced Sam Manson from Danny Phantom and Vicky from The Fairly Oddparents. *Yumi is also similar to Carrie from The Amazing World of Gumball. *Yumi's general voice is almost like that of Amanda from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy because of Grey Delisle. *Despite acting like the oldest, The real Yumi Yoshimura is the youngest of the two. *In "Ski Sick" It is shown that Yumi is bad at skiing *Yumi is similar to Carrie Beff from Grojband because of their short hair. *In "Ami Ami", her Ami voice is just like that of Lizzie from Codename: Kids Next Door because of Grey Delisle. * Yumi is only shown wearing socks in 3 episodes: "Camping Caper", "Janice Jealous" and " Yumi Goes Solo". * In "Sea Sick" it is shown that Yumi can also play the acoustic guitar and violin. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h47m37s102.png|Yumi in the opening Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h13m08s140.png|Yumi knows how to rock! And she rocks tough! Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h19m31s105.png|Ami loves Panda Flakes. But Yumi, (sigh). Ninjacompoop.jpg Talent.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h02m56s152.png 2012-12-08 07.33.33 pm.png Ami And Yumi.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h48m54s116.png|Yumi throwing a frizbee Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h45m50s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-17h50m01s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h06m09s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h15m31s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-27-20h09m35s58.png AmiAndYumi'sScooters.png OldAmiYumiKaz.png|Old Ami and Yumi Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi Cards.jpg Puffy Yumi Cards.jpg Puffy Yumi Card.jpg Puffy Yumi Card Game.jpg Yumi's eye.jpg Yumi's eye 2.jpg Shin Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Dreams.jpg|Yumi's Swimsuit Young_Ami_And_Yumi.png|Young Ami And Yumi 4 Yumi Yoshimura.jpg 1288253646080_f.jpg a8616i1_Yumi-185.gif Picture 2289.JPG Picture 2291.JPG Picture 2263.jpg|YOU...EEEEEDIOTS!!! 1264849572616 f.jpg|Yumi thinking she's Ami image.jpg Ami and Yumi's Screaming.jpg Yumi.jpg|Yumi's ready to rock! Yumi's Boots.JPG|Yumi's boots Category:Characters Category:Anime-animated characters Category:PUFFY members